1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk recording/reproducing system for recording/reproducing digital data on an optical disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, when digital information was recorded on an optical disk, a predetermined format was formed on the disk in advance so as to be suitable for the quantity and type of the data to be recorded. Accordingly, it was necessary to select and use an optical disk having a format suitable for the information.
The conventional optical disk device was arranged so as to be applicable to an optical disk having a predetermined format, and therefore could not record/reproduce information on any other optical disk having a different format. Accordingly, in the case of using an optical disk having two or more kinds of formats, it was necessary to have available two or more kinds of optical disk devices.